Duke Nukem 64
| genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single player Multiplayer | ratings = | media = Game Pak }} Duke Nukem 64 is the Nintendo 64 port of the first-person shooter MS-DOS PC game Duke Nukem 3D. It includes significant differences from the PC version such as design changes for certain weapons, certain weapons using two different types of ammo, along with complete replacements of others. The game's mature themes have also been reduced, albeit not entirely removed. This port includes 4 player multiplayer deathmatch and two player co-op mode through split screen. There is also the addition of Dum-Dum rounds, which significantly power up the pistol, capable of killing the strongest adversaries in one shot, explosive shotgun shells, which makes the Shotgun shoot explosive rounds that can damage enemies in the blast radius, including the wielder, and Heat-Seeking Missiles for the Missile Launcher, which, as it's name states, will seek enemies. Differences * Level design. Although some levels remain unchanged, many levels have been modified, and some have even been expanded. See the Levels (DN64) page for a complete list of Duke Nukem 64 levels and their differences from the PC version. * Weapon design. All of the weapons, except the Laser Tripbomb, have been redrawn, as well as a couple of new weapons were introduced. The Pistol looks like an M1911. The shotgun resembles a Franchi Spas 12. The Sub Machine Guns resemble MP5K's. The Grenade Launcher looks like the Hawk Grenade Launcher. The Pipe Bombs changed slightly as there is now Dukes symbol etched on the pipe. The Shrinker/Microwave Expander now loosely look like a microwave. The Missile Launcher takes the place of the Devastator (DN3D)s, and fires in a way similar to the RPG. The Laser Tripbombs has been unchanged, except for its laser it flashes, which looks like something from the force field texture. The Plasma Cannon is another new weapon in the game which replaces the Freezethrower. It shoots beams that will disintegrate any enemy that dies from it, besides the bosses. It can be charged to shoot a beam that can kill a Mini Battlelord in one shot and severely damage the bosses. * Underwent considerable censorship (ex. renaming Red Light District to Gun Crazy, the strip club and adult bookstore replaced with a gun shop and the Duke Burger restaurant from the Plutonium PAK expansion, less explicit, sexual themes). However the crude humor is more or less intact, and the game still features the ability to urinate in the restrooms for extra health * Duke is now able to rescue babes trapped in alien pods instead of optionally killing them by pressing the action button in front of them in order to teleport them. The "kill me..." sound from the babes has been removed. The trapped babes cannot be killed in Duke Nukem 64, unlike in most games. The total number of "babes" (as it is written in the game) in a level is shown while finishing it, as for enemies killed and secrets found. * Duke's voice appears to be deeper. * The Cycloid Emperor (in the final level) is now fully-rendered with polygons; and when low on health, it switches from firing rockets to firing extremely powerful plasma beams, which almost always kills Duke instantly. * No in-game music, due to the limited storage available on the cartridge; except for the menu music. * The player's armor amount is displayed where the items used to be displayed. * Explosions are 3-dimensional and more realistic. * There are no strippers or hookers. (note the sprite of the stripper can still be found in some levels, but it has been censored. The cheerleaders are still present in Stadium, but they now wear shirts and shorts.) * Different dialogue, Duke's infamous one-liners have been re-dubbed by Jon St. John, with potentially offensive language rephrased or removed entirely (e.g. Instead of "those alien bastards", Duke says "those alien scum", "You're the disease, and I'm the cure!" replacing "Die, you son-of-a-bitch!" upon defeating a boss). Phrases such as "eat shit and die" are nowhere to be found. However, the phrase "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum" was reused. * The Steroids, a vaguely controversial power-up item, were also replaced by the much less questionable "VitaminX". * In-game intro cinematic, explaining Duke's previous exploits in Duke Nukem 1 and Duke Nukem 2. *Alien Corpses can now be destroyed by being kicked or with any other weapon instead of having to always use explosives. *The player has to do all the levels in order as Duke Nukem 64 is not divided into episodes which means the player will never lose any of their weapons (the only exception being Death Row) so for example when they get to Raw Meat they'll still have all the weapons from when they defeated the Overlord etc. *Famous appearances include: The corpse of Yoda, which can be found in Lunar Reactor instead of Luke. Hannibal Lecter, whom can be found in Death Row instead of the monk inside of his cell. The Doomguy, whom can be found in a very dark place, is in L.A. Rumble instead of Death Row. Snake Plisken takes the place of the Doomguy in Death Row but is now in a hidden secret room. A crushed Terminator can be seen on Freeway in the building containing the red keycard. *One noticeable change from the PC version is the poster of The Blues Brothers, which is still entitled "The Good Old Boys". In the 64 version, Elwood is now bald and Jake had a beard. *The levels are mostly the same but there are some areas that have been removed or replaced such as the chapel in Death Row, as Nintendo did not allow religious references in their games at the time. *In the video room the sex video is replaced with an army video the hooker is replaced with a pistol babe dancing with an active bomb behind her. The only pornography that can be seen is the winking girl - the only surviving sexual reference. *The levels from The Birth are not included (except for Duke Burger and Area 51 appearing as secret levels), however Protector Drones make an appearance renamed as "Alien Beast". *There are Mini Overlords that appear similar to the Mini Battlelord. *The Mini Battlelords and Mini Overlords can be inflated by the Microwave Expander. Weapons Some weapons have been replaced with others while the other weapons are the same. A list of weapons and their capacities are listed below: Pistol * Capacity: 192 (200 in Duke Nukem 3D). The Pistol can be loaded with extremely powerful Dum Dum rounds, along with regular rounds. Its appearance is changed to resemble a Colt M1911. Shotgun * Capacity: 50. The Shotgun has 2 ammo types: regular shells and high-explosive shells. It now looks closer to a Franchi SPAS-12. Sub Machine Guns * Capacity: 400. Replaces the Chaingun Cannon. Two mini SMGs with dual mags. They loosely resemble MP5Ks. There is unused secondary ammo for the SMGs. There is some data in the game's memory that has the text "Rubber Bullets!". The secondary ammo presumably made the SMG bullets bounce off walls. Grenade Launcher * Capacity: 48. Replaces the RPG in some levels. Grenades are shot out, land on the ground and explode after a three second delay. The player can perform stealth attacks on unsuspecting enemies. There is unused secondary ammo for the Grenade Launcher. There is some data in the game's memory that has the text "Gas Grenades!". The ammo would have made the grenades shoot gas grenades that would hurt enemies when they are close to the fumes. The gas possibly would have acted like the Gas Grenades from Shadow Warrior (which the Grenade Launcher is also from). Pipe Bomb * Capacity: 50. Unchanged from DN3D. But now have Duke logo emblazoned on the front. Shrink Ray * Capacity: 66 (50 in Duke Nukem 3D). Rather than being an experimental government weapon, this is now an alien weapon. The amount of ammo that can be carried has increased, making it more useful. Microwave Expander * Capacity: 99 (50 in Duke Nukem 3D) Rather than being an experimental government weapon, this is now an alien weapon. The amount of ammo that can be carried has increased, making it more useful. Missile Launcher * Capacity: 50 (replaces the Devastator). The Missile Launcher has 2 ammo types: regular missiles and heat-seeking missiles. It fires like the RPG, but at a slower rate of fire, about one rocket per second. The heat-seeking missiles are homing missiles that will chase the nearest enemy indefinitely until it crashes in something. Laser Tripbomb * Capacity: 10 (unchanged). The Laser Tripbombs have not changed except for the laser it flashes. Plasma Cannon * Capacity: 99 (replaces the Freezethrower). This weapon shoots plasma beams that deal moderately high damage. Any enemy killed by the Plasma Cannon will disintegrate. It can be charged to significantly power up the beam to even one hit kills, nearly killing a mini battlelord in one shot. This weapon is somewhat similar to the BMF Thunderstrike from Duke Nukem: Zero Hour, and to the BFG9000 in Doom. Bugs Unlike the PC version of the game, there are Expanders placed around the game, some appearing with an all blue color (Alternate Palette 1) with the intention of them only being available in multiplayer. However, only certain objects in the game were hard-coded to use this function, the Expander sprite was only used in the PC version of the game as a weapon icon that displayed over a player's head in multiplayer, therefor it did not have this special function coded to it. While this could have easily been corrected (even with the limits of 1.5 CON code), the developers must have overlooked it. On some occasions, when a player uses a Jetpack or a Plasma Cannon, the sounds emitted from both items may be locked into a permanent loop that cannot be fixed. Only by turning the game off can this be fixed, unless the player was using a Jetpack and used the All Items Cheat to stop flying, in which case, the player can turn the Jetpack on then back off again to stop the noise. In Duke-Burger, a portion of the level can be "scrambled" by standing on top of the side doors that lead inside the restaurant and standing on top of the right door and letting it rotate into the restaurant, thus, creating a glitch in the level that is unfixable until the level ends. If there is a dukematch when this happens, a player respawning from death may respawn into the now glitched up room where a respawn spot rests and die instantly due to clipping problems. In Area 51, there is a weird bug in which an Assault Commander spawns in the wall when you pick up the yellow access card. It can't harm you but the player can kill it. In Piracy, a map exclusive to dukematch and taken from Duke Nukem 3D Atomic Edition's Babe Land, there is a portion of the level that has been left intact on the map, and that is the vent area where in the PC version, there was an atomic health in there but in the N64 port, it is removed. A lone security camera is in here, but there is no screen to activate the camera. In Noctis Labyrinthus, the super-secret level exclusive to dukematch and accessed from another dukematch-exclusive map called Shaft, there is an asteroid near the fire pit in this level. If anybody jumps onto this asteroid, they will explode. It's unknown whether the developers forgot to give the asteroid sector a palette of 3 to prevent death from walking into a sector with an "outer-space sky", or the asteroid was left intentionally without the protection from exploding to make it as if the asteroid was "extremely hot", hence being near a fire pit. Media External links * Wikipedia * Mobygames * Cheat Codes * Video Walkthrough by 420Stig * N64 Music Pack for EDuke32 Category:Games Category:Other